Code Geass: The Power of The King
by Fateion
Summary: What if there is much more about Tenrou Island than being Marvis Grave or Zeref being there? What if one demon emperor is there, on Tenrou Island...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Sekirei and Naruto

**-Tenrou Island-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

The Power of The King

Chapter 1: The Day Warlock Awakens

_"Nothing is impossible before the power of the king! The power of the king is absolute!"_

— Faust to Mystogan in "Dragon Sense"

**-Tenrou Island-**

Tenrou Island (Heaven Wolf Island) is the holy ground of the Fairy Tail guild located in blue water, far from the mainland's coast.

It stands alone in the middle of the sea, with no other isles visible in the surrounding area. It is a mildly small, rocky and steep island covered by lush vegetation, both bright yellow and green in color. One side of the island is shown to be particular rocky, possessing large formations jutting outwards from the ground, one near the shore, protruding above the sea, and the other near the center of the island, overlooking it; the latter has a pair of waterfalls falling down from it in a small lake below. Topping such second rocky formation stands the most distinctive element of the island: the Great Tenrou Tree, a gigantic tree with a gnarled, mildly curved trunk, ending in a number of large branches which sustain something that has been described as being similar to "an island on top of an island", being a large, flat section composed of earth and crowded by a multitude of normal-sized trees. Such gargantuan plant possesses a multitude of similarly large, curved and twisted roots, which right below the trunk sustain massive lumps of earth; something which creates some sort of covered area right below the tree itself.

This island was without name at first.

Because no one aware of the island existence.

The mysterious unknown island.

Until Mavis Vermilion found it when she was still wandered around before she founded the Fairy Tail guild.

Then she renamed it as Tenrou Island.

For some reason she found the Island attracts her.

She is often to spend her time in Tenrou Island even after she founded Fairy Tail Guild.

Not until later, she decided to make this Island as the Fairy Tail holy ground. She even went to a great length to set up a barrier and other things to the Island and the great tree. Therefore, Tenrou Island became a true holy ground for the Fairy Tail guild. Her love for Tenrou Island is well known by other Fairy Tail members.

This is why this island became the resting place of Fairy Tail's first Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. Right now, the island is used as the place for S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial. However, the trial have been postponed because the attack from the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart.

The battle between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart engulfed the island into chaos and destruction. Because of the battle, the great Tenrou trees, the symbol of Tenrou Island and Fairy Tail have been destroyed as the result.

However, thanks to a certain mage the great Tenrou tree is restored once more. With the support of the great Tenrou tree, Fairy Tail finally won against Grimoire Heart. Though that's not a complete victory as the Grimoire Heart accomplished their goal to resurrect Zeref, the dark mage. Although he never was dead in the first place, in fact he was hiding in Tenrou Island. In addition, the dragon of apocalypse, Acnologia came to Tenrou Island. Though no one know the reason why Acnologia came to the island, but they sure of one thing.

Tenrou Island will perish, with the Fairy Tail members on it.

To ensure the safety of other members, Makarov, the current master of Fairy Tail intended to sacrifice himself. But that's not the way of Fairy Tail as the other members refused to run, they have come to help Makarov.

Another fight have broken on Tenrou Island, and this time not between human versus human, guild versus guild but human versus dragon, Fairy Tail versus Acnologia.

Though unknown to them, deep inside Tenrou Island, someone that is older than the Earth Land itself has awakened from his deep slumber because all the fight and damage to Tenrou Island or more specifically the great Tenrou tree.

Because of this….

Slowly….

But surely….

The fate of Earth Land, no, the whole world is changed from the current course into a new one.

For better or worse….

Only time could tell….

* * *

How long….

How long I have been sleeping….

A year?

A century?

A millennia?

No…

I have been sleeping far too long….

But…

Why I am awake now?

….

….

Ah… I see….

The tree….

The great tree that had been sealing me so I can rest in peace…

Have fallen….

But how….

….

Strange…

There is human presence on this island…

What brings them into this deserted island?

There is nothing in here…

Which is the reason why I picked this island as my resting place in the first place.

…..

Hm…what is this?

It seems someone had changed, no, added something to the great tree and to the island itself.

….

Sigh…

Even after all the effort that I had done to erase the existence of this island, someone still managed to found it.

….

….

What is this?

Someone is trying to restore the great tree.

….

It's already too late for that….

Even if the great tree restored….

I won't fall into the deep slumber again….

Because the magic for that already had been dispelled when the great tree fall.

My long rests have come to an end….

….

Well…

Let's see how much the world have changed, shall we?

* * *

**-Under The Great Tenrou Tree-**

Deep in the underground, just below the great Tenrou tree unknown to anyone, even the member of Fair Tail there is a cave. Although this cave is more like a hollowed space in the underground because there is no entrance or exit from it. This is the reason why no one ever found it in the first place.

Suddenly, a red glow appears, illuminated the cave.

There, in the middle of the cave is a black stoned coffin with a bird like symbol engraved on it.

Slowly the coffin started to move and before long, it's opened. From inside the coffin a human figure raises. Without any warning, the figure opened his eyes. His violet eyes are stared at the darkness before him. For a brief second, a bird like symbol appeared on his eyes and the figure is gone from the cave without trace.

**-Outside-**

**(Lelouch POV)**

"Its been a long time" Lelouch muttered as he shielded his eyes with his right arm. It's been a long time since the last time he has seen the sun after all.

As his eyes gradually accustomed with the light he removed his hand from his eyes. The world became much clearer to him as he looking at his surroundings.

"Nothing changed…." Lelouch whispered, as the island remains the same before he gone into sleep.

"But how about the outside world?" Lelouch wandered for a second.

He still remembered the last time, no, the time when he was exiled to this place, this world by the so-called god of C world.

His plan for zero requiem is flawless.

As the hatred of the world is focused on him alone.

The world will be a better place after that.

However, he forgot one thing.

One crucial thing.

The C world.

He still cursed himself to forget about that to this day.

The world of C is the will of all human and the god of the C world is the collective unconsciousness. That is his word but he forgets about it.

When he died that day, his conscious or soul, traveled to the C world, as it what happened to the people who have died.

Then that happened.

He is the demon emperor Lelouch.

Many people have died under his rule and the people who still alive hate him.

They wished for him to burn in hell, be it unconsciously or consciously.

He is the most hated man in the world after all.

Therefore, the C world rejected him.

The C world doesn't want him to become one with them.

The C world then condemned him to this world.

But that's not all. Before he was send into this world, he saw it. He saw everything, the truth of Geass, Code and the alternative universe.

Which make him lose his Geass, the power of absolute obedience but in return; he gets the Geass power of other people who have it from alternative universe. However, for some reason he cannot use the Geass power that come from his universe.

Then he was send to this world.

He spends many years to perfect his new powers and gain more. Until he found out that, he has become immortal.

This world at that time is old and chaotic.

He has wondered around the world aimlessly, without a purpose. Until he found this island and decided to sleep eternally in here.

However, his reminiscence of the past must be interrupted as he heard a loud roar.

"Hm?" Lelouch activated his Geass, the order and the land to see what happened.

"A dragon?" Lelouch wondered as he deactivated his Geass.

"What should I do….." Lelouch wondered for a moment before he decided what he must do and activated his geass, the teleportation.

He swiftly arrived at the location of the fight but a few meter away as he feel the presence of someone that observed the fight.

Just a meter from him, there is a small girl with a very long, wavy, blonde hair wearing a frilly, pink-layered robe with wing-like adornments around her ears.

She was so focused to the fight and has not realizing his presence.

"Hello there" Lelouch called her.

Lelouch for the first time since he came to this world is shocked. The small girl turned her head slowly and for a brief second he could see Nunnaly image on the girl.

**(Mavis POV)**

Mavis Vermilion, the first master and founder of the Fairy Tail Guild is looking at the battle between the members of Fairy Tail and the third master, Makarov Dreyar against Acnologia, The Black Dragon. Even with the power of the divine protection and enhancing Magic Power that the island gave them…. It won't be enough.

The result is clear to her….

They couldn't beat Acnologia.

Still it doesn't mean she will just stand there watching Acnologia slaughter her guild members. She will make sure they will survive this…as long as they have Unwavering Faith and Resilient Bonds.

"Hello there" a calm and serene voice called her.

For once, after her death Mavis is surprised.

Turning her head slowly to the source of the voice, Mavis sees a man, short light black hair with violet eyes. He wears a black outfit and hat that she could only relate to what a noble wears (Lelouch emperor outfit). Her first thought of the man is….

'Wow'

The man before her is handsome and looks like a prince or someone from royal family. She couldn't help to admire the man, especially those beautiful pair of violet eyes. She could stare it for a whole days and she still will not tired or bored from looking at it. Then she suddenly realizes it, that man is looking at him. This is impossible as her Ethereal Abilities is making her invisible to those who not possess the Fairy Tail crest. Only the one that has the Fairy Tail crest could see her. Though the Fairy Tail members could only see her if she wants to. In other word, for someone who don't possess the crest, to see her is next to impossible or so, she thought.

"You can see me?" she calmly asked the man before her.

"Of course" the man replied but there is something in his tone lost to her.

"But…how?"

Before the man can answer, a strong wind startled them.

Mavis turned her attention back at the fight as she saw Acnologia took a flight and prepared a breath attack. She wants an answer from the man but it can wait as her guild, no, the whole island is now in danger. This attack will destroy everything if she done nothing to prevent it.

However, she couldn't make it in time. Even if the Fairy Tail members already holding hand together in circle as they focused their faith, bond, magic, and wish. She silently cursed as her interaction with the man made her to forget what happening. She just need two minutes and then Fairy Sphere will be complete.

"I need more time" Mavis whispered as she closed her eyes to focus her magic.

"I see…." The man said behind her, "Let me help a little"

"Wha…" Before Mavic can ask, what the man means suddenly everything became silent. This is so strange, just a moment ago, the breath attack from Acnologia is….opening her eyes, Mavis could only stare in disbelief.

"What happen?" Mavis asked in bewilderment.

There, in the sky, the beam from Acnologia breath attack is…suspended? Looking around she could see that not the only thing that suspended. Leaf, rock, wind, tree, everything are suspended, unmoving, like someone have stopped the flow of time….

"You…" Mavis turned back to the man behind her as she saw a bird like symbol on his two eyes, glowing.

"I have stopped, no, freeze the time for now"

Mavis widens her eyes with her mouth opened slightly at the man word. This kind of magic, to stop the flow of time not only an object or a living thing but also a human and a dragon nonetheless, she never hear it. Even the lost magic, Arc of Time couldn't be compared to what this man have done.

"Who…no…what are you?" Mavis asked cautiously.

The man just smirked at her, amused from the question that she asked before it turned into a dark twisted smile. His violet eyes that now held the bird like symbol on it shines more brightly as it become cold and sinister.

Mavis inwardly took a step back at this as she was overwhelmed by the aura that man projected. Just how could someone project this kind of aura, not even Zeref, the strongest and most evil Mage project this kind of aura.

Hatred

Madness

Darkness

Chaos

That's the feeling she gets from him. However, that's only the way his aura feel in the surface. As Mavis look deeper into it, she found something that surprised her.

Sorrow

Loneliness

Despair

Regret

Guilt

Mavic couldn't help to think how can this man still alive with all negative feeling that he has. If it's anyone else, no, if it's her, no doubt she will kill herself in a second so she can escape this kind of feeling. However, Mavis couldn't help to also pity him as the man seem to bear the burden and the sin of the world, no, something that someone should never bear in the first place. Just what happened, to make him bear such thing?

"What I am?" The man started.

Mavis couldn't help to shivered at his voice. It became more dark, cold and heavy but also attractive and seductive. Like a predator luring its prey into trap.

"I am many things and more…"

Mavis knew she shouldn't feel like this but she couldn't help to became enthralled by the way that man speaking.

**(Lelouch POV)**

"Who…no…what are you?"

Lelouch couldn't help to be amused as the girl asked what he is instead of who is he. For some reason it reminds him of his time as Zero greatly.

He let a small smirk that quickly become a full smile as the images of the past starting to appears before him. Unconsciously he started to project his aura out to the girl.

"What I am?" Lelouch asked to himself as his tone become dark, cold and heavy. Just like when he was Zero and The demon emperor.

"I am many things and more…" Lelouch paused for a moment as he set the mood.

"Prince…" The image of him when he was a prince appears.

"Brother…" The image of when Nunnaly born appears.

"Pawn…" The image of he and Nunnaly banished to japan appears.

"Avenger…" The image of him took an oath to destroy Britannia appears.

"Killer…" The image of him killed Clovis appears.

"Leader…." The image of him when he announced the foundation of black knight appears.

"Mass murderer…" The image of him ordered Euphemia to kill all the Japanese appears.

"Prisoner…" The image of being taken to the Emperor by Suzaku appears.

"Symbol…." The image of him when he made Zero as a symbol appears.

"Founder…" The image of him when he founded the U.F.N appears.

"The betrayed …." The image of black knight betrayed him appears.

"Emperor…" The image of him as he ascended to the throne appears.

"Demon…." The image of what he has done as Emperor appears.

"Corpse…" The image of him died at the hand of Suzaku appears.

"Warlock" The image of him after he was threw into this world appears.

"I am Lelouch, The Warlock" Lelouch said finally as he see the girl became enthralled by him

"And who are you…." Lelouch trailed off as he kneeled before her and took her right hand, "My lady?"

Lelouch kissed her hand and look at her face that now has become red.

"Aaa….uu….I…" The girl became a blabbering mesh.

Lelouch let a small smirk of stratification at this.

The girl took a deep breath to calm her.

"I am Mavis Vermilion, The first master of Fairy Tail"

**(Skip)**

Lelouch just staring impassively as Acnologia breat attack resumed and destroyed Tenrou Island.

Or so what it seems….

His…..interaction with Mavis has proven…helpful to say at least.

Still, right now, he needs to find transportation as he is standing in the middle of the ocean using the ice to freeze the place he is now.

Using the order, Lelouch could feel several signatures; the closer one is two signatures on the boat not far from him.

Activating the teleportation, Lelouch teleport himself to there, his last thought is, 'Until we meet again Mavis, in seven years'

* * *

A/N: So what you think about it? I have this idea for a while...though I`m not sure about continuing this story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fairy Tail and Code Geass

**-Tenrou Island- **Place

**(Sometimes later) **Time Skip/flashback

* * *

The Power of The King

Chapter 2: Calm before the storm

**-Magnolia-**

**-Fairy Tail Guild-**

Seven years.

Seven years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island that killed Fairy Tail finest members and Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov. The once proud and powerful guild in Magnolia, Fairy Tail have been reduced into a second rate guild, replaced by Twilight Orge. That did not mean that the remaining Fairy Tail members stay quiet about it but with the lack of members and mission, not to mention the pressure that they got from Twilight Orge. Their hope to regain their former glory was dream within dream.

However, unknown to them, one man was going to change that and bring hope once again in Fairy Tail guild. That one man was Lelouch, the warlock. In this past seven years, Lelouch have traveled around Earth Land to see how much has changed since he sealed himself in Tenrou Island. Now was the time for him to fulfill his promise to Mavis, informing the remaining Fairy Tail guild members that Tenrou Island was in fact still exist and the other Fairy Tail members on the island were still alive.

Lelouch was just arrived to saw how Twilight Orge treated Fairy Tail. He could only sigh in disappointment, this was worse than what he thought before. Maybe he should inform them immediately than waited for seven years before inform them. Well, Mavis told him to wait for seven years so it was not his fault.

After the Twilight Orge trashed and harassed the Fairy Tail members, he decided to enter the guild now.

**(Skip)**

The remaining members of Fairy Tail guild and Macao Conbolt the fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail could only stared the ground with shame and self-loathing. They sure that their friend and the previous guild master, even Mavis Vermilion the founder of Fairy Tail were disappointed at them right now. It just a matter of time before Fairy Tail would perish and they could not do anything to stop it. However, when they heard someone entered the guild, they immediately became wary, thinking the Twilight Orge have not satisfied and decided to harass them further.

Instead the Twilight Orge members they expected, the one that entered was a man wearing a tattered black cloak that hide his body and face. The man did not speak a word and stared around the guild before he walked to the corner that have a table and chairs that have not destroyed by the Twilight Orge members and sat on it while he crossed his leg.

Macao was the first to regained senses and walked to the stranger.

"Welcome sir, I apologize for the mess," Macao said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Can I help you with something?"

The stranger looked up to Macao, the shadow from his hood made hide his face, leaving his mouth and two violet eyes to seen by anyone else.

"You are?" The man asked Macao, his voice was cold and emotionless.

Macao flinched a little, "Macao Conbolt the current Guild Master of Fairy Tail. So, what can I help you sir? Do you have a job for us?"

"My name is Lelouch" Lelouch introduced himself the pointed the chair across him, "Please have a seat"

Macao complied Lelouch request and sat, "So, what do you need from us sir?"

"It had been seven years isn't?" Lelouch said, ignoring Macao question as he observed all the remaining members of Fairy Tail, "Since Tenrou Island incident"

The rest of members flinched and Macao forced a smile to Lelouch, "Sir?"

"The once powerful guild in Magnolia turned into this" Lelouch smirked in stratification when he saw the look of outrage from the members of Fairy Tail guild. "Pathetic"

"Sir!" Macao said, his tone was hard and his magic flared, "If you come to insult us, then I must ask you to leave"

Lelouch smirk turned into a full blow smile, "It seem you still have your pride as Fairy Tail"

Macao blinked once; he could not help to wonder if the man before him was testing him.

"Though I seem at lose here" Lelouch said feigned confusion, "If you still have your pride, why you accept how Twilight Orge treated you?"

"You don't know anything about our situation sir!" Macao hissed harshly. This man didn't have the right to told them that.

"I don't think so" Lelouch said with a knowing smile, "I know more than you that for sure"

"Get out! We don't have time to hear you nonsense!" Doroi, one of the Fair Tail members yelled angrily.

"Yeah, we won't just stay quiet listening to your insult!" Jet, one of the Fair Tail members added.

The atmosphere inside the guild became tense, it only a matter of time before the Fairy Tail members decided to attack Lelouch to vent their frustration.

"Stop!" Macao ordered while narrowed his eyes at Lelouch, "What are you trying to do Lelouch?"

The pleasantry was gone.

"I bring a message," Lelouch said simply, "Or perhaps a news to be accurate"

"And what it is?" Macao said harshly, he did not have the patient to play a game with Lelouch after what the Twilight Orge done to them.

"Tenrou Island is still exist and the other Fairy Tail members still alive" Lelouch said straight to the point.

That immediately silent the Fairy Tail members and their face showed shock, disbelief, and confusion before settled into an angry expression.

"Are you playing with us?" Macao asked, trying to restrain himself from punching Lelouch face.

"I speak only the truth because I was there" Lelouch stated with confident.

That shocked Macao, a witness, "Wh….."

"Now, I have fulfilled my promise" Lelouch said while geass symbol appeared on his eyes, "I take my leave"

With that Lelouch teleported away, leaving behind the confused Fairy Tail members.

It was until later when the Blue Pegasus guild came and informed them the same thing that they started to believe Lelouch. However, they also questioned how could Lelouch knew about this and who he was.

**(Skip)**

Right now, in Fairy Tail guild, there was a party to celebrate the return of the missing Fairy Tail members. The once depressed guild has regained back its cheerfulness. Everyone were partying and informing what happened this past seven years to the members that only back from Tenrou Island after the returned members Fairy Tail deal with the Twilight Orge. This was the happiest time in this past seven years.

However, in the corner of the room, Macao and Makarov were discussing something important. Makarov have informed Macao that the reason why they survived the breath attack from Acnologia was that Fairy Sphere protected them. Then Macao told Makarov about the strange man Lelouch who told them about the fact Makarov and other still alive and Lelouch was in Tenrou Island when that happened.

"So, master, you also don't have any clue about this Lelouch?" Macao asked, looking at Makarov as he drank a beer in one gulp.

"You don't have to call me master because I`m not the master anymore" Makarov said while he put back the empty beer glass on the table, "And I don't know him"

"Are you sure? Maybe he is one of the Grimoire Heart?" Macao asked back, making sure. Makarov have told him about Grimoire Heart attack on Tenrou Island. Therefore, he thought that maybe Lelouch was one of them.

"No, I`m sure he is not Grimoire Heart member" Makarov said seriously, "Teleportation magic is one of the hardest magic to learn as its closely related with Space manipulation. So he must be a high ranking mage and I`m sure if he is Grimoire Heart member, Hades would use him in the attack"

Macao relented at that.

"Well, enough of that and lets party!" Makarov said while he patted Macao back.

**(Skip)**

Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Spirit Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild was not in good mood. She has finally learned that she lost seven years of her live. At first, it was fun that they finally returned from Tenrou Island and back to Magnolia. They had party to celebrate their return, Wendy got some dragon slayer magic technique that her sky dragon left behind, they learned that Porlyusica was from Edolas and the counter part of wendy sky dragon. Gildarts appointed to Guild master but he ran away and made Makarov back as the guild master, and more importantly she didn't have to pay the rent for this past seven years because someone have paid it which she thought was her father doing. However, when she decided to meet her father, she faced the fact that her father actually has died just a month ago before she came back. She visited her father grave and it finally hit her, that in her absent, there was many things have happened in her absent.

Lucy stared the fountain in front of her. Natsu have tried to cheer her up but she did not felt like it. Therefore, Natsu begrudgingly left her alone to think by herself and come to the term that her father has died. She did not even realize that someone sat beside her.

"Are you sad?"

Lucy turned her head and saw a man with tattered black cloak that hide his face and body sat next to her.

"I`m sorry?"

"I said, Are you sad?" The man asked once again, not looking at her at all.

"Um, I`m sorry but who are you?" Lucy asked the man, she didn't knew this man and with the hood hiding his face, that's not helping her at all.

"My name Lelouch" Lelouch introduced himself, "I`m your father acquaintance, Lucy Heartfilia"

Lucy breath hitched, "You know my father?"

"Let's just said that you father have helped me in many ways" Lelouch explained which was true. Lucy father have helped him to open a bank account and managing his money. Without Lucy father, Lelouch would have a hard time to exchange the jewels that he had to money.

"I see" Lucy nodded sadly, "So, what do you need?"

"Right now, I`m trying to fulfill your father last wish" Lelouch said, making Lucy attention focused on him.

"Last wish?" Luch said in hope, "Please tell me!"

"Follow me"Lelouch said simply as he stood and walked away.

"H..hey wait!" Lucy yelled, running after Lelouch.

They walked in silent side by side. Lucy noticed that Lelouch was going to her place.

"Ara, Lelouch are you back?" The landlady greeted happily in front of the house that she rented.

Lelouch just nodded and entered the building.

"Do you know him Landlady?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Huh?" The landlady looked confused, "You don't know him?"

Now, Lucy was confused, "No, he said that he my father friend"

"Oh, I thought he was you boyfriend or something"

Lucy blushed, "Why you think that landlady?"

"Because he is the one that paid you rent"

Lucy eyes widen in shock before she ran after Lelouch. She found him standing in front of her room.

"You are late" Lelouch said simply then he noticed that Lucy want to ask him something, "Open, we will talk inside"

Lucy was feeling uncomfortable to let an unknown man to enter her room but he knew something about her father so she relented. She opened the door and entered the room followed by Lelouch.

"So, you are the one that paid my rent? Why?" Lucy asked but Lelouch ignored her and took out a small box that she recognized as dimension box to store many things, something that you could easily buy at any magic shop.

"Take this" Lelouch said while he shoved the box to Lucy.

"This" Lucy said while studying the box.

"Open it"

Lucy looked unsurely but she opened the box and from inside the box emerge seven boxes that warped with decoration with seven letters.

"That's your father gift for your birthday, Lucy" Lelouch stated before turned his back, "My job finished"

"Wait!" Lucy yelled but Lelouch already gone. She then picked one of the letters that dated this year. She opened it and read it when she finished read it tears falling down her cheek. The letter from her father explained many things from how father met Lelouch and Lelouch helped her father then the request that her father asked Lelouch. She could not help to smile even though tears falling down her cheek, a great burden have been lifted from her shoulder.

**(Skip)**

**-Undisclosed Location-**

Jellal, Ultear and Meredy sat together on the ground circling the campfire they made while enjoying their food. They were discussing about Fairy Tail guild and the Grand Magic Games.

"Its good we decided to meet them" Ultear sighed, thinking about what would happen if they not helped them.

"Yeah, instead training they spend their time playing" Meredy added. It was only because of Ultear that the members of Fairy Tail guild could participate in the game. If not the members of Fairy Tail guild would without doubt slaughtered by the other guild at their current level.

Jellal smiled because that was Fairy Tail way.

"Ah, by the way" Meredy averted her eyes to Jellal, "Why you told Erza that you have fiancée?"

"You heard that!" Jellal exclaimed as he sure that no one heard that.

"Isnt it better to be honest with yourself" Ultear said kindly to Jellal, "Or did you decided to continue punishing yourself?

Jellal smiled sadly, "Punishment is the rule for crime sorciere isn't it?"

"Still blaming yourself, Jellal?" A male voice asked.

Immediately they turned their head to the source. There, not far from them was a man with black tattered cloak. Though the hood hides the man face, they knew who the man was.

"Lelouch" Jellal greeted.

"Ah, Lelouch!" Meredy greeted happily, "Where have you been?"

"Long times no see Lelouch" Ultear said while smiling at Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded and walked to them and sat between Ultear and Meredy, "Yes, it have been a long time"

"Is there something you need from us Lelouch?" Jellal asked. Lelouch was after all, his savior. Lelouch, Ultear and Meredy were the one that break him out of prison. Not only that, sometimes Lelouch helped them to destroy dark guild before Lelouch disappear.

"Yes, but that's for later" Lelouch said while looking at Jellal, "Will you not regret it?"

"Huh?" Jellal stared Lelouch in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Erza" Lelouch said simply.

Jellal nodded in understanding, "Yes, I won't regret it. After all, someone like me cannot fall in love with people who walk in the light"

Jellal paused and stared the campfire, "I only hope that Erza can be happy forever"

"You will regret it" Lelouch said simply.

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked, as he was shocked at how sure Lelouch was.

Lelouch for a moment lost in his memories, an image of a certain red headed girl appear in his mind, "Because I have been in the same situation as yours"

Jellal widen his eyes slightly, for Lelouch to spoke his past was a rare thing because as long as Jellal knew Lelouch, Lelouch almost never spoke about it.

"Don't do it" Lelouch said solemnly, "Or you will forever regret it like me"

The mood suddenly became solemn.

"Hey Lelouch, what you want to ask us anyway?" Meredy asked suddenly, trying to lighten the mood while Ultear looking at Lelouch worriedly.

The first time they met Lelouch was when they tried to escape from Tenrou Island by boat. Lelouch suddenly apparead out of thin air and asked them to help him to go to the mainland. They, at first wary at him but Lelouch assured them that he was not a threat. However, as time passed by, Lelouch proved trustworthy by helping them numerous times from dangerous situation and gained their trust.

Lelouch took out two scrolls and threw it to Ultear and Meredy, which they immediately opened and read it.

"This" Meredy seem at lost.

"A letter of pardon from Magic Council" Uktear finished.

They could not believe it, they were not a fugitive anymore.

"How?" Ultear asked but Lelouch just smiled knowingly at her.

"A secret" Lelouch said before looking at Jellal, "I`m sorry but I can only get for Ultear and Meredy. Your case is more special than them"

Jellal nodded, accepting that because he knew that what he has done was something that couldn't easily forgive, "No, problem. I know my sin is heavier than them"

Lelouch nodded back at Jellal before looking at Meredy and then Ultear, "It's about the Grand Magic Games"

"The Grand Magic Games?" Ultear repeated, "Is something matter with the games?"

"Do you plan to join it?" Meredy asked jokingly.

Lelouch just let out a dark smirk at this.

* * *

Please Review

A/N: Well, I decided to continue this story but I will not update too often and I apologize for this short chapter. I tried to write it longer but I think it will ruin the story. Next chapter will go to the grand magic games, now I will ask your opinion , should Lelouch enter this tournament with his own guild that he made by himself (Black knight) or join fairy tail?


End file.
